killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Orchid
Orchid (also known by her codename Black Orchid ('''B. Orchid' for short)) is a female fighter who fights with electrified Escrima sticks or tonfas, uses her legs to do spinning kicks and can transform into a fire cat. She, along with her half-brother Jago, is one of the main protagonists of the Killer Instinct series. Biography Appearance Orchid maintains a fairly consistent look throughout the series, with some slight changes between games. In the original ''Killer Instinct, Orchid was a young dark-haired woman wearing a green leotard with the word "HOT" written on the side in yellow letters. The ends of the leotard around her thighs had yellow lining, and she wore green gloves and ankle length high-heeled boots, the boots also having yellow cut-offs and extra weapons strapped to them. Orchid had a green and yellow headband wrapped around her head and possessed two plasma escrima sticks she used in battle. In Killer Instinct 2/''Gold'', Orchid had a slight redesign, with her leotard now possessing holes on the sides of her chest and cutting off at the 'v' between her legs, her boots extending all the way up to her thighs, and her escrima sticks replaced with electrified tonfas. In Killer Instinct (2013), she receives a complete design overhaul but in comparison to many other characters, she retains a similar design to her original appearance. Orchid has a pair of electronic goggles atop her head, a green armored bustier over a white top, green shorts with a belt around them, black cut-off gloves while on her left upper arm she has a green strap of cloth wrapped around her bicep, bandages wrapped around her wrists and a mini-computer on her right wrist. She wears a single shin-guard on her right knee along with another strap of cloth, and ankle high, high-heeled combat boots. Orchid once more uses electronic escrima sticks in battle. Orchid's retro costume mirrors her original 1994 appearance, but has longer boots that she has in KI2. Personality ??? Abilities ??? Killer Instinct Story B. Orchid is a secret agent, sent by an unknown group to investigate the mysterious disappearances that surround the Killer Instinct tournament. Her true identity and abilities are shrouded in secrecy. Extended Story For many years, Black Orchid has been amongst the code named elite of a professional spy organization working for the greater good of society. Her past remains hidden, including some things of which even she is unaware; she won't find out for some time yet that Jago is actually her brother. Realizing that clear evidence of Ultratech's crimes and dark ambition is proving impossible to come by, she eventually decides that the only way into the company is also the most dangerous: straight through the open front door. Once her superiors are persuaded of the necessity, she goes ahead and enters the tournament. Stage: Chicago Rooftop/Chicago Alley Moveset *Lasaken: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch *Flick Flak: Charge Back Then Forward And Any Kick *Fire Cat: Charge Back Then Forward And Any Punch *Spinning Sword: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back Plus Fierce Punch *Ichi: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back Plus Medium Punch Or Quick Punch Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Charge Back Then Forward And Any Kick *Ultra Combo: Back, Forward, Medium Punch End Specials *End Special 1: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 2: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 3: Charge Back Then Forward And Any Kick, Medium Kick Danger Moves *No Mercy 1: Sweep Back, Back, Forward, Forward, Quick Punch *No Mercy 2: Close Down, Forward, Back Plus Quick Kick Forward Kick To Stomp On Frog *Humiliation: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back Plus Fierce Punch Endings Escaping unscathed with vital information about the corrupt future plans of Ultratech, Orchid rushes back to report. Informing her superiors of Ultratech's evil intentions, they can now act in bringing about the destruction of the corruption presiding there. Trivia *If the opponent is another Orchid during her breast flash No Mercy, instead of having a heart attack, she will throw her escrimas down and stomp her heels in frustrated jealousy. Killer Instinct 2 Eyedol’s death by Orchid’s hand freed massive energies, ripping UltraTech back in time. Now 2000 years in the past, Orchid must face a new challenge and an even greater foe. Extended Story The lethal secret agent remains as enigmatic as always. Had she been caught and detained in her infiltration of Ultratech, the authorities would eventually have exposed her as a valued asset of an international spy organization. However, Orchid's role in the tournament and ultimate victory over the warlord Eyedol yielded some very unexpected results, leaving not only her but most of Ultratech trapped two millennia in the past with rather more urgent concerns on their hands. Stage: Helipad Moveset *Flik Flak: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick Opener *Ichi: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Medium Punch Opener *Tiger Slide: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Kick Opener *Tonfa Fire: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch *Fake Tonfa Fire: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick *San: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch *Air-Burster: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Kick *Air Double: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick *Throw: Forward, Fierce Punch *Reverse Throw: Back, Fierce Punch An Opponent's Throw Move *Parry Move: Back Plus Hold Quick Punch *Pressure Move: Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch And Kick *Ultra Combo Breaker: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, *Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks *Mini-Ultra Combo: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Punch *Ultra Combo: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Quick Kick *Ultimate Combo: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Punch *0-Combo Ultimate: Back, Down, Quarter Back, Medium Kick Super Moves *Super Ichi: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Fierce Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks, Linker *Fire Cat: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Forward, Medium Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks, Linker *Super Flak: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward. Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *End Special 1: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 2: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 3: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch, Fierce Puncj *End Special 4: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Kick, Quick Kick *End Special 5: Down, Quarter Forward. Forward. Quick Punch Finishers *No Mercy: Hold Back, Half Circle Back, Medium Kick Endings Kill Sabrewulf but don't kill Jago Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. Cursing Orchid as he is dying, Gargos reveals that Jago is her brother and they'd both soon be dead. Separated at birth, the orphaned brother and sister are reunited. A new fighting team has been formed. Kill Jago and Sabrewulf Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. With his dying breath, Gargos curses Orchid to the same fate that had befallen her brother Jago. She returns home, but her victory is hollow, for the rest of her life she mourns the loss of the brother she never knew. Don't kill Jago or Sabrewulf Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. Cursing Orchid as he is dying, Gargos reveals that Jago is her brother and they'd both soon be dead. Reaching beyond the grave, Gargos possesses Sabrewulf and attacks. But Jago slays the wolf and the siblings return home to a new life. Kill Jago but don't kill Sabrewulf Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. With his dying breath Gargos curses Orchid to the same fate that had befallen her brother Jago. His spirit possessing Sabrewulf in a last desperate act. Gargos attacks, taken by surprise, Orchid falls and Gargos has his vengeance. Trivia *Orchid's animation while using the Fire Cat is recycled from the first Killer Instinct game; the sprite reverts to her original appearance while transforming. Killer Instinct (2013) Story Paranoid, unstable, and disavowed from her agency, Orchid is determined to carry out her crusade against the dismantled organization, Ultratech. In war-torn Eastern Europe, she sets out to build an underground network that will prove Ultratech is still active. Extended Story The Firecat’s Summoning: Moveset Combo Trait - Double Linkers: Ichi Ni San, when used as a linker, can be performed twice. Instinct Mode - Cat's Call: Orchid calls her fire cat as the projectile to attack her opponent, leading to some unblockable mix-ups; the fire cat will no longer be used as a projectile after the Instinct Mode is finished, which she can turn into a fire cat of her own. Command Attacks: * Whiplash * Danger Zone * Throw * Grenade Toss Special Moves: * Flik Flak * Ichi Ni San * Blockade Runner * Fire Cat * Air Buster * Upper Firecat Shadow Moves: * Shadow Flik Flak * Shadow Ichi Ni San Combo Openers: * Flik Flak * Shadow Flik Flak Combo Enders: * Flik Flak * Ichi Ni San * Blockade Runner * Air Buster * Shadow Ichi Ni San * Upper Firecat Ultra Combo Hits: 26 Hits Stage Similarity of Chicago Rooftop (KI) and Helipad (KI2) During an Ultra Combo, the apartment building in the background will be demolished after the helicopters shoots it down with rockets when they flew by. 'Trivia: '''During the slow music due to characters not moving, her remixed classic theme, "K.I. Feeling" will play. Endings Spare Sadira, ULTRA Fulgore: ''Gasping and defeated, Sadira reveals the identity of the one who sanctioned her life: ARIA leads a reborn Ultratech. With renewed purpose, Orchid becomes a mercenary angel of vengeance, bent on burning Ultratech to the ground. Spare Fulgore, ULTRA Sadira: Branded a rogue and psychotic, Orchid leaves behind a wake of death and terror in her single-minded campaign against Ultratech. As others are drawn to her cause, Orchid's network becomes an increasingly unstable and deadly global force to be reckoned with. ULTRA Both Sadira and Fulgore: With only personal conviction to maintain her crusade against Ultratech, Orchid nearly falters-- until she is again reunited with her brother, Jago. Each grappling with inner demons, they are strengthened by mutual cooperation, resolved to aid each other to the end. Quotes Trivia Killer Instinct Early Orchid.jpeg|Orchid's early design (originally known as Wanda or Roxxy/Roxy Rave) female_character.gif|Roxxy/Roxy Rave of Killer Instinct killer_instinct_roxy_rave_by_m00nlightninja-d8npt6l.jpg|Roxxy/Roxy Rave concept art Roxy rave concept art.png|Roxy Rave fanmade concept art Kara killer instinct special 3.jpg|KI non-canon comic character Kara (appearance similar to Roxxy) Kara and riptors killer instinct special 1.jpg Kara 2 killer instinct special 3.jpg *In [[Killer Instinct (2013)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]], Orchid's ''KI2 costume was meant to be her retro costume but it was later scrapped and gave her Killer Instinct (1994) appearance instead. *During development of the original arcade version of Killer Instinct in 1994, which at the time was under the original name "Brute Force", Orchid was not yet created, and in her place were two scrapped female characters: Roxxy/Roxy Rave and Wanda. **Whichever the official name for this character was, according to her concept art, she is supposed to be an acrobatic fighter with a red top, red tights, red long stiletto high heeled boots, red long gloves, blond hair and blue eyes, wielding an electric bow staff. ***While Roxxy has not been used in the KI media at all (due to her character being scrapped and replaced with Orchid), her concept appearance looks similar to Ultratech secretary Kara from the non-canon KI Special comics. Gallery Killer Instinct Killer Instinct 1 Jago 1.jpg Orchvrip.jpg Killer_instinct_orchid.jpg Orchid.gif Blackorchid-exclusive.png Killer Instinct 2 Orchid7.jpg Orchid-vs-Glacius-Raraware-KI-Gold.jpg Killer Instinct (2013) Orchid Emblem.png|Orchid's Emblem Orchid.PNG|B. Orchid Revealed B-orchid.jpg|Orchid petting her Firecat Jago and Orchid.PNG|Jago and Orchid ki2013-orchid-screen.jpg B. Orchid (Yellow Attire).PNG|B. Orchid (Yellow Color Attire) Jago vs Orchid.png|Jago vs Orchid OrchidLarge-1024x576.png|B. Orchid's Rebel Outpost Picture Orchid.png|Orchid's Retro costume from KI2 OrchidCharModel.jpg|Orchid Character Model Orchid Classic.png|Classic Orchid (Rebel Outpost) Orchid Classic Costume - Render.png|Classic Orchid (Chicago Alley) Classic Orchid and Classic Jago.png|Classic Orchid and Classic Jago Classic Jago vs Classic Orchid.png|Classic Jago vs. Classic Orchid Orchid Classic Costume.png|Orchid's Classic Costume (Green Attire) Classic Costume Orchid.png|Orchid's Classic Costume (Pink Attire) 063 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 1 064 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 2 065 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 3 066 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 4 067.JPG|Retro Costume Color 5 068.JPG|Retro Costume Color 6 screen040.png|Orchid executing Blockade Runner Bkaz4r3CUAAJ8O1.jpg|Orchid Render Orchid Arcade Intro 1.png|Orchid Arcade Intro 1 Orchid Arcade Intro 2.png|Orchid Arcade Intro 2 Orchid Arcade Bio.png|Orchid Arcade Bio Orchid45.jpg Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters